


Your Way Around The Office

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six chapters of reader insert smut. That's all this really is.<br/>Each chapter is a different member of Achievement Hunter.<br/>(I'm so sorry...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Girl

You open the door to the Achievement Hunter office, peeking inside to see Geoff alone at his desk. The other guys must be out at lunch. The door is silent as you open it fully and you note that he hasn't noticed you yet. "Geoff? You wanted to see me?" You ask, voice soft, but professional. You assume he has something for you to edit. Geoff immediately turns towards you, smirking very lightly.  
"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" His voice was low and sultry, it makes you shiver.

It takes a moment, but suddenly you understand what he means. "Sorry, Daddy...what do you want?" You smile sweetly, your voice raising to a slightly higher pitch. Geoff grins, standing up and gently places his hands on your hips. "Make Daddy feel good, baby? Please?" He leans forward, kissing you roughly. You kiss back, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He then moves his hands lower, gripping your thighs and supporting your weight before he shoves you against the door. You squeak, but the sound isn't loud since he's kissing you again. Geoff's mouth trails down, rough kisses and light nibbles, marking your neck. You moan quietly, aware that everyone's at lunch, but there can still be people around. Geoff certainly isn't making it easy on you. He slowly lets go of your thighs, one hand going to your hip, and the other unbuttoning your pants.

"D-Daddy...but..." You whisper, quickly getting hushed by the brunette. He grins at you, shoving his hand under you panties. "Shhh, baby girl...I've got you." Geoff kisses you again, fingers teasing your entrance. You want to be loud, but you can't. Then he thrusts a single finger inside of you, keeping it slow. Your knees buckle at the pleasure, but you manage to keep upright. "You're so wet already...so wet for Daddy, aren't you?" He smiles as he pulls away from the kiss. Nodding furiously, you whine, wanting him to give you something more, anything. As if he can hear your thoughts, he adds another finger and increases the pace. You silently gasp.

Geoff licks his lips, staring you right in the eyes. "You getting close?" He asks, his voice alone making you shake with pleasure. You nod once, screwing your eyes shut.  
Another finger is added, the thrusting gets so fast that you can hear it. His thumb swipes over your clit and you have to bites down on the inside of your cheek to keep quiet. Then he rubs at it. Geoff leans next to your ear, opening his mouth to speak. "Come for Daddy..." He whispers.

Every part of your body feels like it's on fire and you shake with your orgasm. All you let out is a choked moan, mouth gaping. Geoff stills his hand and just watches you, eyes filled with lust. Once you calm down, though still panting for air, he pulls out of you and licks off your juices from his hand. You whine, so oversensitive at the moment.

"Now my turn..." He mutters, gently pushing on your shoulders to have you kneel infront of him. You don't resist even a bit.  
For a second, you just stare at the obvious tent in his jeans, licking your lips. Geoff seems to get impatient, because he unbuttons and unzips his own pants, shoving them down around his ankles. You grip the shyly lick at his dick through the thin material of his boxers and he immediately places a hand against the door to support himself. Another few licks and then you're sucking, looking up at him with widem innocent eyes.

"Please...Daddy needs to come..." He mutters, placing a hand on your head. You pull down his boxers and quickly get to work, gripping his length and taking the head into your mouth. Geoff quietly moans, shutting his eyes. He mutters praise as you take more and more into your mouth, getting as much as you can. You swirl your tongue around and bob your head, humming slightly. Geoff loves it if his expressions mean anything.

After a minute he grips tightly at your hair, his body shaking. "Oh, god...oh, god...I'm going to come, baby...you make Daddy feel so good...oh..fuck!" He releases into your mouth, sputtering curses with your name mixed in. You swallow it down, but still have to wipe a bit from the corners of your mouth.  
"Fuck...that was good..." Geoff smiles down at you, pulling away and trying to make himself presentable. You smile back, standing and fixing yourself in the same respects,  
"Yeah...but, uh...I've got work to do..." You chuckle nervously, receiving a small kiss from Geoff.

"Figured as much...I'll see ya later..." You give him a wave and exit the office, hoping with all your heart that you don't look like a mess.


	2. Jealousy Is Cute On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look  
> A Jack chapter
> 
> I really like Jack

"Wow...Y/N....you look, uh, fantastic!" Jack praises you, smiling like a fool as he examines the dress you're wearing. You blush, not use to any type of attention, really. "Uh, goodness...thanks, Jack! You look quite charming yourself." He looks down at his suit and chuckles. "Uh, pretty sure I look like some kind of monkey in this..." You roll your eyes at him.  
"Jack, you look great. Now are we going or not?"  
"Yeah. Let's go." He smiles and leads you to his car.

You guys are going to a fancy award ceremony, and Burnie wanted everyone at the company who could make it to come. You, stuck without a car, were offered a ride with your great friend Jack. Ever since you started working at Rooster Teeth, he's been looking out for you, making sure you're always okay. The two of you are very close now.

Jack, being the gentleman he is, opens the door for you and you get in, mindful of your dress. He takes his seat as the driver and then the two of you are off.  
After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Jack clears his throat and speaks. "I bet the rest of the guys are going to go nuts seeing you in a dress..." You giggle at him. It's true you usually dress in a t-shirt and jeans, so everyone was being weird about you dressing fancy. So far, Jack's the only one to see you in it.

"They'll probably pass out, I'm just too hot." You joke, receiving a laugh from Jack. It's always nice to hear that laugh, it's definitely contagious.

After some more driving and silly conversations about odd topics, he pulls the car into a parking space and you guys get out. You take a deep breath, anxiety trying to bring you down. Jack knowingly places a hand on your shoulder and smiles warmly. You instantly feel better.  
The two of you make your way inside and get a glimpse of Ray and Gavin talking in the corner, both quite fancy looking. You already start to saunter over there, Jack not far behind.  
"Hey guys!" You greet, smiling.

When Ray and Gavin look at you, they both stop smiling and just gape at you. If this was a cartoon, you swear they'd be drooling. "Woah, Y/N! Looking very lovely tonight!" Ray recovers quickly, grinning as he shoves his hands in his dress pants pockets. Gavin still just stares, obviously not as quick to react as Ray. After a moment he swallows and gives a small shy smile. "You look top, love!" He compliments in his charming accent. You nervously rub at your arm, chuckling. This is getting a bit much for you.  
"Thanks guys, but, uh...I dunno why you're saying that..."

"Cause it's the truth." Ray replies within a second or so. You glance at Jack, looking to him and hoping he can change the subject. However, when you look at him, it almost looks like he's angry, just for the few seconds he doesn't notice your gaze. Once you make eye contact, he smiles, then turning to the other guys.   
"I heard Michael's around. Gavin, why aren't you talking to him?" He asks, peeking the Brit's interest. "He is? Come on X-Ray! We must find our little lad!" Gavin cheers, rushing off with Ray in tow.

"That works, I guess..." You mutter and chuckle, smiling at Jack. He sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck and shrugs. "I didn't like the way they were looking at you..." He explains, hoping you'll just accept that. You don't, and instead place your hands at your hips.  
"Jack Pattillo! Are you getting overprotective again? Those guys are harmless!" You're not fully serious, but the face he makes in response almost looks like you shot him or something. "What? No! That's just...stupid!" Jack retorts, actually looking upset with your accusation.

"Gee, Jack. I'm just kidding." You insist, smiling faintly. He sighs, relaxing a bit. "I'm sorry, I, uh...I need a drink..." And with that, he leaves, looking distraught about something. You think it's best to just let him go.

The evening continues to go well, but Jack remains out of sight. You quietly worry about him, but you know if you go searching, you'll probably never find him. So, you spend a good portion of time talking to Jordan.  
"So, I know I shouldn't technically tell you, but...you're going to be in an animated adventure!" He grins at your reaction, watching you squeak and cover your mouth. "Oh god! Really?"  
"Mhm. Not this weeks, but next week. I, uh...hope I did you justice..." He suddenly looks shy, staring down at the ground. "I'm sure you did!"

Then Jack makes a reappearance, heading staright for you and Jordan. "Ahem..." He clears his throat, gaining attention.  
"There you are, Jack! I haven't seen you in an hour..." You tell him, frowning. "Hey, Jack!" Jordan greets.  
"Hey...uh, Jordan? Don't you think you should leave?" Jack asks, a glare spreading across his face. The animator gets nervous and mutters a goodbye, rushing off. You take the time to glare at Jack, not sure what his deal is. "What the hell, Jack?"

He looks ashamed, eyebrows furrowing. "Sorry, I just...nevermind..." His sentence fades off an you're suddenly curious. "Just what?"  
"I'm jealous, okay?!" His attitude takes a whole 180 within a second. You flinch, but recover quickly. Then it hits you, what he said. "...Jealous?" You repeat, finally understanding the current situation. He isn't being overprotective, he's acting...selfish, almost. He's so worried someone else will take you away. "I'm sorry, Y/N...I just REALLY like. I have since you first started working at Rooster Teeth...I mean, it started out based on attraction, but you're also so wonderful." Jack shifts awkwardly, taking a chance to look at you.

At first, you wonder what's the best way to react?  
Without much thought beyond that, you press your lips to his and enjoy the moment before he pulls away. The smile on his face is so genuine and bright, you feel like melting in place. "Let's go to your place..."  
You may smile sweetly, but you both know what happens next.

***

Jack carries you to his bed, lips never leaving yours. He gently sets you down and looms over you, kissing anywhere and everywhere he can. Once he gets to your collarbone, you moan and shift on the bed. Jack pulls away and looks at you, face already red and eyes heavy with lust. No words are spoken when he removes your dress and then undresses himself, the two of you completely exposed. You kind of want to cover up, but instead fight those urges, just enjoying looking at Jack.

Instead, he acts all shy, looking away and nervously smiling. "Sorry...I'm not really the best looking..." You roll your eyes and kiss him for a few seconds. "Jack. You're really fucking sexy." You're stern about it.  
Your hand then goes to his dick, thumb rubbing at the head. Jack moans openly, thrusting into your grip. "Oh, fuck..." He breathes as you start to pump, trying to prove just how hot you think he is. Some precum begins to bead and you swipe it around, trying to make it easier to pump. The groan that escapes him is animalistic.

Everything happens in a blink of the eyes and next thing you know, Jack's sliding on a condom and hovering over you, getting ready to thrust in. You try not to squirm, but it's just so intense with him staring down at you. "Are you ready?" He asks with his voice all quiet. You nod and suddenly he's sliding in, slowly. Every time you cringe in the slightest bit of discomfort, he pauses and checks on you. It's the sweetest anyone's been while having sex with you.

Then again, that didn't happen often.

After Jack's all the way in, he starts to pull out, equally as slow. "Faster...please..." You mutter needily. He complies, thrusting back in and the out at a much faster pace. You moan, loving the feeling. He gets even faster and now he's practically pounding into you, just as loud as you are.

"Oh fuck! Y/N! Shit...I'm coming...!" Jack tells you urgently, his hand going to rub at your clit desperately. You go first, letting out a choked moan and clenching around him. That's what sets him off, and suddenly he's muttering your name among a string of curses, slowing his thrusting. A few more and he stops, pulling out. "...Don't ever be jealous again..." You mutter, catching a glimpse of his adorable smile before you fall asleep.


	3. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY  
> MICHAEL IS REALLY HARD :c  
> (Not gonna lie, this was partly inspired by a fantastic Burnie x Reader fic that tumblr user RagingFeminist wrote ;v;)

At the bar, you sat alone in the booth everyone was using. Now, though, they all wandered off, some getting drinks and others dancing. You smiled softly to yourself watching your co-workers act like drunken fools. Luckily, you hadn't had much, and your place was near by, so you didn't have to rely on these dolts. The music wasn't quiet, but at least you could hear the slurred accent of a certain drunk Achievement Hunter.  
"'Ello, love!" Gavin smiled down at you with half-lidded eyes, a hand resting on the back of the booth seat to keep him standing upright. You could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Sup, Gav? You alright?" You scratched at your head, turning your body slightly towards him. "Feelin' fine...now that 'm with you, Y/N." He hiccuped, but just laughed it off. You couldn't help but roll your eyes, a bit too used to his drunk flirting with you.  
However, when Michael stumbled his way over, that was most certainly new. He whispered something in Gavin's ear and the Brit grinned wildly. Then, he proceeded to walk away, tumbling only a little. Glancing at Michael, who took a seat next to you, you raised a single eyebrow.  
What was he up to?

"What'd you tell Gavin?" He smirked, but stared off into space. For a second you thought he might not have heard you. "Jus' told 'im Barbara was so drunk, she was strippin'..." You giggled, knowing that a drunk Gavin would totally believe that blatant lie. Michael rested his chin on his hand, still smiling a bit stupidly. It was cute, though, needless to say. There was a somewhat comfortable silence between you two, before you went to sip at your beer.  
Then suddenly things got...weird.

Michael's hand was stroking at your thigh, though covered with jeans, the sensation made you warm-up. When you went to give him a confused look, he wasn't even looking at you, but instead at everyone else away from the booth. You just assumed it was a joke and smiled nervously, sipping at your drink again. Then his hand got more adventurous, sliding its way up to unbutton your pants. You twitched involuntarily, getting him to actually look at you. He frowned slightly, as if not understanding why you did that.  
"Michael, what are you doing?" You muttered in question. "Jus' helping you fucking relax..."

For some reason-- Perhaps the reason being you were totally into him --you just stopped talking and let him continue. So he did, pushing his hand into your pants, but not under your panties. You squirmed a bit at the feeling, breathing getting a bit difficult. His fingers grazed over your clit and you almost squeaked. The smirk across his face was priceless.  
He casually stroked along the outside of the cloth, making you uncomfortably hot. There was a wetness starting to form and you almost felt like everyone was staring at you, even though they were perfectly preoccupied with their own thing.

"Michael...please..." You mumbled, still squirming in the booth seat. He hummed quietly, smirk only growing as he finally snaked his hand under your panties. You held back a moan, trying to make it look natural as you attempted to cover your mouth. Michael's index finger gently rubbed your clit, but soon got more forceful, making you buck your hips. Of course, just as soon as he dipped a finger into your entrance, Barbara and Gavin walked over, the Canadian looking pissed.  
"Michael, what the hell?! Why'd you tell Gavin I was stripping?" She barked at him angrily.  
"The fuck you talking about? That drunken fuck doesn't know what he's saying..." Michael retorted, still fingering you as he spoke.

Your face had to be red all over and you struggled to keep quiet, hoping they couldn't tell what was happening. "Y/N, did Michael tell Gavin I was stripping?" Barbara now turned to you, expression softer. Panicking slightly, you sputtered out nonsense and soon resulted to a lazy shrug. She gazed at you questionably, but just passed it off soon enough. "Alright, fine..." You could feel Michael press another finger into you, thrusting just a bit harder. "Sorry, Michael, I'll take Gavin now, before he starts menacing other people." They both chuckled at Gavin's expression: a firm pout.  
With a few muttered goodbyes, they were gone.

Those fingers, though, somehow had become three, furiously thrusting inside of you. With a very hushed moan, you squeezed your eyes shut and felt your orgasm fast approaching. Just as you were ready to explode, he pulled out completely, pressing his now wet fingers to his lips and sucking on them.  
You shivered at the sight, knees buckling slightly. Michael smirked and leaned in close, whispering in your ear. "I think you should drive me home..."

The next few moments flew by, ending with you and him in the back your car, his hands already fumbling to pull down your pants. You had to help him a bit, but they were soon removed, your efforts now focused on his. Both his jeans and boxers were pulled down in a flash, the clothing landing on the floor of the car. He wasted no time pinning you down, though a bit uncomfortably, and thrusting in with a strained groan. You moaned at the feeling, legs wrapping around his waist and an arm going back against the car door to brace yourself.

He pounded into you with the limited space, acting much like an animal. Each thrust was small, but forceful, his forehead pressed against yours so that you could hear every harsh breath he took. Michael was shuddering, stuttering out praise and curses, fucking into you hard.  
It wasn't long until you were coming, moaning out his name and clenching around him. The sound of skin to skin contact was louder for a moment before he pulled out and was coming over you and onto your shirt.

Now, the only noise was heavy panting.  
"Fuck..." Michael muttered, grinning. "Ew..." You cringed, but chuckled, at your obviously messy shirt. "Shit, sorry...I, uh...didn't..." He couldn't seem to form his sentence properly, eyes refusing to look at you. With another chuckle you sat up, smiling fondly at him. "it's alright...totally worth it..."


End file.
